luz de cristal
by N. M. Hurtado Corrales
Summary: Elsa se pasa siglos vagando por el mundo con su pequeño amigo Olaf, hasta que es elegida por el hombre de la luna para ayudar a Jack Frost en su tarea, pero algo comienza a surgir entre ellos (amor, pasión, deseo, cariño y una pizca de lujuria)


**Yo: hola soy Noelia pero pueden decirme N.M.H.C y quiero darles la bienvenida a.**

**Jennifer: Luz de cristal (en un tono enérgico y alegre)**

**Yo: ¿qué te he dicho?**

**Jennifer: ¿que no entre a tu cuarto cuando no estás?**

**Yo: si, pero no.**

**Jennifer: ¿que no toque tu chocolate?**

**Yo: si, pero no.**

**Jennifer: ¿que no toque tu teléfono?**

**Yo: ¡no idiota, Que no me interrumpas cuando estoy ocupada, ahora di lo que tenías que decir! (apuntándole con mi arco)**

**Jennifer: (nerviosa) los personajes utilizados aquí no son propiedad de ****N.M. Hurtado Corrales ****todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

**Yo: bien ahora ¡que empiece la era de Luz de cristal!**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado años, décadas, siglos?, unos trecientos quince años aproximada mente, por desgracia recuerdo ese día a la perfección, ese día en que todo me fue arrebatado.

_**Pov**_

Escuche la voz de Anna me voltee para ver que ocurrió, pero lo que vi me destrozo, Anna mi dulce y pequeña hermana convertida en hielo.

-Anna no, no, por favor no -fue lo único que llegue a pronunciar antes de envolverla con mis brazos y llorar, solloce durante un rato pero entonces sentí el calor y un leve movimiento de su parte, levante la mirada y me encontré con los dulces y expresivos ojos de mi hermana, observándome con dulzura -sin pensarlo me lance a sus brazos y le dije -¿tú te sacrificaste solo por mí?

-Te adoro, fue lo que respondió a mi interrogante.

-Un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón, escuche decir a Olaf el muñeco de nieve que cree con mis poderes y supongo que por eso cobro vida.

-El amor descongela, amor, es verdad, ¡amor!, exclame y el hielo y la nieve a mi alrededor se deshizo y se comenzó a concentrar en un gigantesco copo de nieve sobre mí, en ese momento sentí un objeto largo, duro y frio atravesarme, alcance a oír un grito de parte de mi hermana antes de desplomarme en el suelo, alcance a ver a Hans, el príncipe de las islas del sur. Estaba parado frente a mí con una horrible sonrisa grabada en sus labios, note que estaba sujetando una espada cubierta de sangre, mi sangre y sabiendo que ya no habían esperanzas para mí dije –A-Anna cuida de Arendell, mientras observaba cómo se aproximaba hacia mí.

-Elsa puedes dar por hecho que lo hare como tú lo habrías hecho y que Hans pagara por esto, dijo entre sollozos con una mirada decidida.

Y todo se volvió negro, luego comencé a reaccionar lo primero que vi fue la luna envolviéndome con su luz y diciéndome que yo soy la reina de las nieves, yo no comprendí y me puse en pie di algunos pasos hacia atrás intentando aclarar mis pensamientos y patee algo escuche un ruido metálico y me encontré con una espada manchada de sangre y en ese instante recordé todo lo ocurrido ese día, comencé a sentirme abrumada y corrí cuando me di cuenta estaba en la ciudad habían banderas negras por todas partes, comencé a caminar hasta legar al castillo donde logre percatarme de la tristeza que invadió a mi pueblo, en ese instante me acerque a un guardia para preguntarle donde puedo encontrar a mi hermana, mi hermana, Anna debe de estar sufriendo mucho – disculpe donde puedo encontrar a la princesa, no obtuve respuesta supuse que estaba muy lejos y no me escucho, pero al acercarme una mujer y un niño se interpusieron en mi camino, pensé que chocaría con ellos pero no, me atravesaron fue como si yo no estuviese hay, me sentí aterrada y salí huyendo hacia mi castillo de hielo, donde por sorpresa me encontré con Olaf –Olaf, fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-¿Elsa? ¡Elsa! Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, mientras corría para darle un abrazo.

- también me alegro de volver a verte, dije con una voz alegre y calmada

En ese momento Olaf me conto todo lo ocurrido, yo por mi parte no hice más que escuchar sus palabras, y cuando final mente termino su historia, hicimos un pacto de que yo siempre cuidaría de él y de todo el mundo en Arendell, y así fue como después de reparar los daños en el castillo y volver la montaña aún más fría, Olaf y yo pasamos siglos cuidando de Arandell desde la montaña, jugando entre nosotros y viajando a diferentes partes del mundo cuando no era invierno en algunos de nuestros viajes conocimos a Sandman, al conejo de pascua y Norte.

**Yo: bueno esta es la introducción o la historia de Elsa.**

**Jennifer: bien ya terminaste, ahora podemos salir a jugar por favor (con cara suplicante)**

**Yo: si, no olviden darle review y comentar, por favor díganme que les pareció, bueno nos vemos (sale por la puerta con Jennifer y ambas con sogas para saltar y riéndose)**


End file.
